Creatine plays an important part in cellular energy metabolism, constituting as high-energy phosphocreatine a significant muscular energy reserve in addition to adenosine triphosphate (ATP). In the resting state of the muscle, ATP can transfer a phosphate group onto creatine, so forming phosphocreatine, which is then in direct equilibrium with ATP. During muscular work, it is of vital importance to replenish ATP stores as rapidly as possible. Phosphocreatine is available for this purpose during the first seconds of maximum muscle load, this substance is capable in a very rapid reaction of transferring a phosphate group onto adenosine diphosphate by the enzyme creatine kinase, so reforming ATP. The creatine kinase system has a dual role in intracellular energy metabolism-functioning as an energy buffer to restore depleted ATP levels at sites of high ATP hydrolysis, and to transferring energy in the form of phosphocreatine from the mitochondria to other pans of the cell by a process involving intermediate energy carriers, several enzymatic reactions, and diffusion through various intracellular structures.
Many pathological disease slates arise from a dysfunction in energy metabolism. Cellular depletion of ATP stores, as occurs for example during tissue ischemia, results in impaired tissue functions and cell death. Of foremost medical relevance, ischemia-related cardiovascular disease such as stroke and heart attack remains a leading cause of death and morbidity in North America and Europe. Thus, strategies that can prevent or reverse ischemia-related tissue damage are expected to have a major impact on public health. Energy depletion also contributes to tissue damage during surgery and is a common cause of organ transplant failure. Furthermore, reperfusion with oxygen-containing solutions can further exacerbate tissue health through production of oxygen radicals. Therefore, a method to rapidly restore ATP levels without causing reperfusion injury is likely to have many therapeutic applications. Neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, and Huntington's disease are associated with impaired energy metabolism, and strategies for improving ATP metabolism could potentially minimize loss of neurons and thereby improve the prognosis of patients with these diseases. Finally, impaired energy metabolism is an important factor in muscle fatigue and limits physical endurance. Therefore, a method of preventing or reversing ATP depletion in ischemic or metabolically active tissues is likely to have broad clinical utility in a wide range of indications.
Creatine supplementation increases intracellular creatine phosphate levels (Harris et al., Clinical Sci 1992, 83, 367-74). Creatine readily crosses the blood-brain barrier in healthy individuals and brain creatine levels can be increased via oral administration (Dechent et al., Am J Physiol 1999, 277, R698-704). Prolonged creatine supplementation can elevate the cellular pools of creatine phosphate and increase resistance to tissue ischemia and muscle fatigue. Thus, although administration of creatine may have some therapeutic usefulness, a modified creatine molecule mat is mote stable and is more permeable to barrier tissues and cellular membranes would have enhanced therapeutic value.
Creatine prodrugs of the invention are designed to be stable in biological fluids, to enter cells by either passive diffusion or active transport, and to release creatine into the cellular cytoplasm. Such prodrugs can also cross important barrier tissues such as the intestinal mucosa, the blood-brain barrier, and the blood-placental barrier. Because of the ability to pass through biological membranes, creatine prodrugs can restore and maintain energy homeostasis in ATP depleted cells via the creatine kinase system, and rapidly restore ATP levels to protect tissues from further ischemic stress. Creatine prodrugs having a higher tree energy or lower affinity for creatine kinase, and which can regenerate ATP under more severe conditions of energy depletion are also disclosed. Creatine prodrugs of the invention can also be used to deliver sustained systemic concentrations of creatine. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.